Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Hermione has a final encounter with the one she loves before he bids her goodbye. One shot, HG&DM, Post war.


Ok so this is my first Hermione/Draco fic in English, I hope all of you like it…In other news I just got my HP and THBP book…is so great! I'm loving it ! That said…I present my fic….lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, only the plot.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Once again she stood there, the sunset contemplating her figure, her shadow overwhelmed by those tears she cried, tears she had shed ever since she met him.

First they were tears of anger, a feeling she hardly knew at such a young age, then they became tears of happiness, now a foreign word to her, and finally the turned into tears of sorrow, a sorrow that escorted her everywhere she went.

Anger, she laughed at that previous concept, _"anger only leads to hate, and they do say that there's a fine line between hate and love"_ the girl mused for a second before someone interrupted her thoughts.

"You okay 'Mione?" asked a sweet voice

Quickly the girl disappeared her tears and smiled, a fake one, but none the less a smile.

"Yes, I'm quite all right Ron" she responded not bothering to turn so she could face him.

The red-headed man let out a sigh and nodded at her.

Once again she was left alone, alone with her thoughts, thoughts that she knew would eventually lead to him.

And so she began thinking…

She remembered the first time she met him, "_quite a git he was at that time"_ she thought in a sweet way; since then she wasn't able to take her eyes off of him, even if then she was only eleven.

"_The heart knows what the heart knows"_ again she thought, this time she looked down and a sad smile appeared on her lovely face.

The woman gazed at her surroundings; she was standing in front of the Hogwarts Lake, which was now frozen and gave the students a perfect opportunity to skate around although not many where jumping at the chance due to the past events.

She had to suppress a tear from forming as she thought of the past events. So many hexes, curses, counter curses, and essentially…so many deaths.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the first snow of the season. She loved the snow mostly because it reminded her of him; so cold yet so soft; not to mention that she always said she confused him with snow when winter arrived at the school.

She laughed at this, he had gotten so mad when she told him, saying he wasn't that white and that it wasn't his fault he was so blonde that his hair almost looked white. Again she laughed, it was true, his hair really was very whitish but that was exactly what she loved about him; everything was so pure looking….his hair, his face, his eyes.

"Oh god his eyes" she muttered to the air

She closed her own and laid back in the snow remembering how his eyes seemed to always smile when they connected with hers; even when they 'hated' each other she could see them smiling at her.

She was never able to figure out what colour exactly were them…most of the time they looked a steely grey but then they confused her by showing specks of blue and even black, although those were almost never there.

Suddenly she sat up, her heart beat stopped and her breath caught in her throat. There in front of her stood the one who had played games with her mind throughout the past seven years of school, and yes he still wore that same old stupid smirk that she both hated and loved.

"Ferret?" she asked gingerly

The smirk only went wider on the one who wore it, his eyes showing some of those blue specks she remembered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again thinking that her eyes were deceiving her as they had done oh so many times in the past

His smirk disappeared and his eyes glued to the snow.

"You once said I look like the snow" he said in a voice that lacked strength

"Yes I did, and I still stand by it"

She smiled up at him still sitting in the snow; she knew he would leave soon. He smiled at her, not smirked but smiled, and slowly he let his eyes rest in hers.

"'Mione…" he started not quite finding the words

"Yes love?"

He only smiled at her again and sighed.

"I can't leave until…"

"Until what?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit at the sound of the word 'leave'

"Until…until I kiss you one last time" he now said, the lack of strength no longer there

She looked at the snow and a small tear fell from her hazel eyes, she felt his cold hands touch her chin, now they where in an eye-to-eye level.

"I, I don't know if I can do what you ask" she said, her voice now quivering more than ever

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you cry? Although you always look beautiful _Hermione_" he said, his voice full of sincerity

She only smiled as he brushed away the lonely tear.

"Flirt" she muttered a bit too loudly so he could hear

His smirk went back and he proclaimed his lips with hers, savouring every bit that was her existence, not wanting to ever let go.

"Damn you" she muttered in the kiss as more tears fled from her eyes

"I love you too" he said as the girl parted for air

Her eyes remained closed as she let the tears fall and fall, one more cold than the other. Finally she opened them and as she expected no one was there, only and old piece of parchment lay in the snow where he once stood.

"_I shall be a snowflake_

_And waltz to earth so gently _

_To form a perfect white blanket_

_For you, my love, to walk _

_On the first snow of the winter"_

She read for herself and looked at the sky as a snowflake fell on the tip of her nose, a small smile forming on her face and a mysterious glint on her eyes.

"Behind these hazel eyes there will always be a smile for you Draco Malfoy" she said out loud and so more snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

So there it is! Hope you had a great time reading it, lol, and I could use your opinion if you click in that purple bottom with the "Review" word on it, you know? The one in the left…lol

--Kath


End file.
